Ino's Plan Backfires
by always.watching.probably
Summary: Shikamaru is just minding his own business, lounging his day away under his favorite tree, when Ino shows up with a little more than he had in mind. !RAPE!
It was another lazy day – all of them would be lazy, if Shikamaru had a say at least. He ran a hand through his spiky ponytail, enjoying the wind that gently danced around his ears.

Temari was still on a mission in Suna, and he couldn't find himself to be angry that she was due back two days earlier but decided to stay longer. Gaara was the Kazekage after all, and Temari didn't get to see her brother too often.

He smirked at that thought.

Temari hadn't been to Suna in a while because she'd been too busy celebrating her marriage to Shikamaru. He wasn't entirely sure when the troublesome woman became so important to him, but the moment he realized he loved her, he popped the question.

The wedding was simple but beautiful, and everyone Shikamaru wanted to attend showed up.

 _Well_ , he remembered instantly, _except one person_.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts now circling his brain, Shikamaru stood up. He'd been coming to the same tree for years now, and still it was as comfy as when he was eleven.

Turning around, ready to head home, he was forced to stop dead in his tracks. The very person he was trying not to think about was standing in front of him.

She stared at him with her piercing blue eyes, and her long blonde hair only made the smirk on her face more menacing.

"Ino," Shikamaru greeted. "What are you doing here?"

Ino didn't say anything, which he knew was extremely unlike her. The blonde haired florist never knew when to shut up.

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt his body go limp. Not having a choice, he flopped to the ground.

" _What the hell_?" His voice still worked, apparently. "Ino, what the hell did you do to me?"

The girl approached him now, and he had to close his eyes when the girl stood directly above his face. "I put a tablet in your drink at the ramen stand," she said simply. "I've been watching you the last hour, waiting for it to take effect. I figured it had to be soon…looks like I was right."

"Why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked, still closing his eyes. "And can you move?"

"You might as well open your eyes, Shikamaru. We're about to become a lot more familiar with each other."

Shikamaru felt his eyes snap open – in alarm. What could she possibly mean by that?

He couldn't stop the mental image from being burned to his mind though; Ino's panties clung to her form, and he could almost make out the slit of her pussy lips.

 _Stop it_ ; he yelled at himself silently, _I'm so sorry Temari._

Shikamaru was about to squeeze his eyes shut again when Ino moved, causing him to watch her every step. She kneeled down next to him, and Shikamaru watched with wide eyes as she reached for the first button on his pants.

He knew exactly what Ino meant now.

"Don't do this, Ino." Shikamaru pleaded flatly. "You know I'm married to Temari."

"And Temari is gone to Suna," Ino answered immediately. "Besides, you don't sound too convincing."

Shikamaru sighed. It wasn't that he wasn't convinced – he absolutely did not want Ino to do anything to him. However, the only thing he could think of was how troublesome she was being.

"You're annoying." Shikamaru added an extra sharpness to his voice.

Ino didn't respond, but he could tell by the angry noise she made that he'd gotten to her. The second Ino started unbuttoning his pants made him realize antagonizing her wasn't such a good idea.

He couldn't help but let out a breathy gasp when Ino's warm hands wrapped around his member. He forced himself to only think of Temari – _made_ him think of his beautiful, loving, _loyal_ wife. "Ino, I don't want this. Stop."

She completely ignored him, instead running her hand up and down his shaft. His cock slowly grew in size as he got hard, and he hated himself for it.

Seconds later, Ino lowered her mouth down to the tip of member. "Ino—don't—!"

It was too late; his former teammate lowered her mouth onto his cock and moved it up and down. Shikamaru let out a loud moan – _hating his self even more_ when he could only think of how Temari wouldn't do what Ino was.

He forced Temari out of his mind, this time. Ino was raping him; he wasn't cheating. The most he could do was just lay there and take it until Ino got bored.

 _Right?_

The faster Ino deep throated his cock, the more Shikamaru let little moans and gasps escape his mouth. She began cupping his balls, adding a sensation he wasn't used to. Just when he thought he was about to finish – maybe even _wanted_ to finish – Ino pulled her mouth off.

"Now it's my turn to be pleasured," she whispered, sliding off her panties and positioning her pussy over his fully-erect penis.

"Wait – Ino – don't! That's taking it too far!"

Shikamaru could handle a blowjob, but getting fucked by a girl that wasn't his wife just felt wrong. It made him want to throw up.

Ino didn't listen, instead slid the tip of his penis into her wet opening. He closed his eyes as she let out a cry of ecstasy, and suddenly slammed herself down on him completely.

"Holy shit, Shikamaru! You feel so good and thick inside me!"

Shikamaru could only sit there in silence as Ino pumped up and down on his dick. He felt so good and he felt so guilty. Every time she came down harder on him, and he could feel his cock throbbing inside her.

Just when he thought he would finish again, Ino lifted herself off him so that just the tip of his penis was inside her again.

Now, Shikamaru felt annoyed and angry. "If you're going to rape me, the least you could do is let me finish."

Ino smirked, but her smirk immediately fell when Shikamaru reached out and grabbed her arm. They both realized at the same time what happened – he was _free_.

His mind told him to head home and try to forget this ever happened, but his body wasn't listening to his mind. Forcefully, he grabbed Ino by her blonde pony-tail and pushed her face-first into the tree.

"You can't finish what you started?" he heard himself hiss. "Then I will."

He thrust his still fully-erect cock into her pussy, and Ino cried out in pleasure. Shikamaru pumped in and out of her faster and harder, before realizing he was making her enjoy something that she shouldn't.

"Don't stop!" Ino was yelling, moving her hips to his movements.

"You like that?" he whispered, going harder for a moment. "Let's see how much you like this, then!"

Before Ino realized what was happening, Shikamaru pulled his dick out of her pussy and slammed it into her asshole. Ino screamed in agony, struggling under Shikamaru's strong hold.

"No? You don't like it?" He teased her, going even harder. "Too bad."

He did some quick hand signs, and Ino found herself frozen in place. Shikamaru was using his shadow jutsu on her! Now she couldn't struggle as his giant, throbbing member slammed in and out of her ass.

Shikamaru slapped her butt-cheek hard, and then harder. Ino continued to scream in pain, only able to create noise and produce tears. "Maybe this will make you think twice before trying to rape me?" He yelled at her, speeding up his movements.

"I'll never do anything like this again, just stop!" Ino was crying, tears and snot all over her face.

Shikamaru only chuckled, pounding into her more and more. He pulled apart her butt cheeks as he dipped as far into her ass as he could. Ino screamed louder than ever.

And then he was slamming her fast and hard again, only this time he pushed into her completely. The quicker he went, the more he could feel the warmth spreading through him. Too soon, he filled up Ino's tight asshole with his seed.

Breathing deeply and letting himself go soft inside her, Shikamaru finally pulled out. Ino was still sobbing, though quieter now. His shadow jutsu came undone, and Ino fell in a heap to the ground.

He stared at her a minute before shaking his head. "Don't ever try to pull something like that again."


End file.
